lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Carp
Carp is a quiet Party Member found in the Construction 2 bar. Not much is known about him or his history. He joins Brad's party after being given Green Paste from the Fishman Town Background Carp has gone by this name for as long as he can remember. Given his shaky past, he dedicated his whole life to helping the orphans at the Olathian Orphanage. He assumed that of a superhero to the children, although they did always poke fun at his fish head mask. He didn't care, it was his way of telling the kids to never fear being judged, and to follow the things that make you happy in life. After the flash, Carp lost his purpose. He figured it was pointless to give false hope to the kids. He left them in the care of Morrace Dinkle. to this day, nobody knows why he loves fish so much. Appearance and Personality Carp is a man who wears a fish head mask and is covered with gang tattoos. This would imply that he has a past of crime, but is attempting to atone for his sins and help the orphans of Olathe. How to invite to party In order to invite Carp to Brad's party, you must obtain the Green Paste from the Fishman Town. In order to get to the Fishman Town, head to Muddy Waters, through the bottom right hand door in Area 2 and heading East. Head to the second screen to the east from the entrance to Muddy Waters (And the park scene if you haven't already). Travel to the gap, pictured, and drop down without a bike. You will now be in Fishman Town. Purchase fish paste from the stall at the bottom of the town, and bring it back to Carp. He is located at the Top Right Bar in the second screen of the Construction area. Battle Carp is a very speedy party member who is very well versed in multi-hit attacks. His strongest attack, Fever River 3, is capable of striking at the enemy a whopping 7 times. In addition, he also has great skill in crippling enemies with stat debuffs and status ailments. One of his more useful debuffs, Wrist Slash, is capable of dealing strong damage while also reducing the target's attack power. Carp's default attack skill costs 5 SP, but it shouldn't be a problem since Carp has a good chunk of SP. But Carp is another sufferer of Joy Addiction, but he is arguably one of the more capable addicts in the game. This is proven by the fact that while under the effects of withdrawal he still retains a fair amount of agility, and his Fever River skills don't seem to get any weaker. This is because his skills(other than Wrist Slash and Ankle Slash) scale with SATK rather than ATK, which doesn't get lowered by Joy Addiction. This also means they don't really benefit from any ATK gains from equipped knives. Overall Carp is a very useful addition for just about any party. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Butter Knife * Shield: N/A * Head: Fish Head * Body: Oiled Chest * Accessory: N/A Art Carp_HD.png Tips * Carp is an all-around damage dealer. He only has offensive skills, so you should have Garth or Birdie teamed up with him so you won't have to rely on items for healing or SP. It's best that you use him in combination with Olan/Terry and Birdie/Fly if you want a truly unstoppable team. Trivia * Despite Brad accidentally burning the orphans that Carp raised, if you return to the orphanage with Carp nothing will happen. * Carp is one of the three party members Dingaling completed the game with, along with Shocklord and Birdie.@Dingalinggames Two questions: who is your favorite party member in The Painful and what party did you play through the game with? * Carp's tattoos do not have any relation to The Devil's Bathhouse. @Dingalinggames Someone just pointed out to me that Carp's tattoos resemble the Bath House Boy tattoos, was he a member of them once? * Due to his fish head mask being permanently equipped as well as his difficulty speaking, it is unknown whether Carp is actually a human wearing a mask or a fishman living on the surface * Carp shares many noticeable similarities with Tekken's King. Both characters are heroes to orphans who don animal masks and speak only through the noises of the animals they imitate. * Some speculate that Carp's design is inspired by the appearance of the members from the international criminal gang MS-13. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters